


sinking fast

by lennonbum



Category: Velvet Goldmine
Genre: this was made possible by andy. thank u andy for inspiration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6659791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lennonbum/pseuds/lennonbum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>We're in a bit of a decadent spiral, aren't we?</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	sinking fast

“I wasn’t gone that long, pet.” 

“Oh, but you were. I missed you, thought you’d never come back.” Malcolm crooned, painted fingernails tracing Jack’s collarbone, brushing across his shoulders. Jack opened his mouth to speak — Malcolm shushed him with a warm, messy kiss, shades of red and purple smearing across milky, powdered skin. 

“Why do you leave me?” Malcolm inquired against Jack’s mouth, shoving him down into a mountain of silky pillows and throws upon the sofa. “Darling,” Jack began, half-sighing. “—the proud voices of the new generation are sleeping soundly. It is our job — our obligation — to wake them up, lest we remain boring, soulless for all eternity!” 

Malcolm listened, eyes droopy and full of love, simpering. “And that’s all very well, and I agree with you! But I still miss you when you go. Pearl’s so kind, Ray’s got drugs, and Billy’s a laugh, but none of them could ever replace you, Jack.” Jack said nothing, only smoothed strands of jet black behind Malcolm’s ear. “—so, next time you take off on another of your missions to save music as we know it, I’m coming along with you.”

Jack sat up halfway. “Lots of flying,” he told him. Malcolm shook his head. “I don’t care. I love you and I want to be around you.” Jack made a face — he slowly returned to his former position and Malcolm sprawled out upon his chest once more. “I’m very busy, Mal, all the time. We’d not have much time to ourselves. You’d be exhausted. You’d never want to sing another song in your life.” 

“Now, that isn’t true,” Malcolm insisted, suddenly defensive in a boyish sort of way. “—I care about music and I care about you. I care about leaving our mark on history as much as you do, Jack, really! But, I just don’t see why we can’t leave that mark together.” 

Malcolm saw a light go off in Jack’s eyes, and he smiled coyly. “You, my love,” Jack answered, almost sleepily as he draped long, graceful arms around Malcolm’s tiny frame. “—are absolutely correct. Heavens, where would I be if I didn’t have you?” Malcolm curled up next to Jack, his head resting gently upon Jack’s chest, the sound of his beating heart almost lulling him to sleep.

“You would be…” Malcolm began, yawned, and continued “— very lonesome, I think.” 

Jack hummed, pressing a kiss into Malcolm’s hair, wanting to save the precious feeling of Malcolm’s body against him and feel it forever and ever, again and again. There was so much he needed to say to the small, gentle man in his arms, but he’d fallen asleep and was snoring softly. Jack chose not to wake him, holding him close, the quiet sound of Malcolm’s breathing drifting him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> aaa i know it's very short, but it's the first of many mal/jack fics to come!


End file.
